disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily (Sofia the First)
Lily is a good witch and one of Lucinda's best friends in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Background Physical Appearance About Lucinda's age, Lily is a fair skinned girl with a slender figure. She has golden long hair, green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. As a good witch, she wears a cream colored dress with flower patterns on the skirt, tied with a golden bow around her waist. She wears a dark amber witch hat and shoes. Role in the Series Lily first appears in "Cauldronation Day" when she and Lucinda's other witch friends arrive at her Cauldronation. Lily wants to be Lucinda's witch of honor and constantly fights with Lucinda's bad witch friend Indigo for the honor. When their bickering makes Lucinda make her Raven Catcher crooked, Lucinda decides to pick Princess Sofia, who is also attending the Cauldronation, her witch of honor. When Indigo protests this decision on the grounds that Sofia isn't a witch, Lily, for once, agrees with her, but Lucinda's mother tells her it is not against any rules. Sofia sheepishly tells her she did not expect her to choose her, but Lily is angry at Sofia for "stealing her best friend." However, when Indigo tries to get rid of Sofia by hexing the Raven Catcher Lily tries to stop her with a spell that makes the Raven Catcher go out of control. The Raven Catcher crashes into the potion and spills it all over the ground where it turns everyone except Lucinda and Sofia into owls which makes Lucinda run off. This makes Lily have another fight with Indigo prompting Sofia to walk up and tell them that their constant quibbling is the reason why everything's ruined and is not how best friends act. This makes a repentant Lily tell Sofia how to undo the spell which she then does. After Sofia brings Lucinda back, Lily apologizes to her and help her and Sofia complete the ceremony. Afterward, she tells Sofia, whose spellcasting abilities impressed her, that she would make a great witch if she ever got tired of being a Princess. Lily's second appearnce is in, "Too Cute to Spook". She is dressed up as a cat and trick and treating with Lucinda, Indigo, and Sofia. When she sees that Sofia brought Calista to join them, she is hesitant to allow her to stay seeing as how Halloween is a very important holiday for witches. Still she agrees to let the little girl go along with them. Throughout out the night Calista causes problems for the older kids. She did agree to give her one more chance. When the Haunted Hayride ended in disaster the group found themselves trapped by the Giggling Goblin. She, Lucinda, and Indigo tried to get out using a spell, but lost their wands in the process. Thanks to a clever idea by Callista, the group freed themselves and asked the Giggling Goblin to join them. Thanks to him and his magic all the girls got more than enough candy to replace what they lost. Lilly and the other witches agreed it had been a good Halloween. They agreed to be friends with Calista and let her join them next Halloween. Gallery Hi, Lucy-Lucy.JPG|"Hi, Lucy-Lucy." Lily3-0.JPG Landing.JPG Lily hugging Lucinda.JPG Lily3.JPG|"I have a Cauldronation present for you." Thanks, Lily.JPG Lily and Lucinda.png Lily-Indigo.JPG Cauldronation-Day-10.png The Broomstick Dance.JPG Cauldronation-Day-24.png Cauldronation-Day-17.png Lily5.JPG LIly-Indigo2.JPG Indigo and Lily as owls.png|Lily as an owl Lily-Indigo3.JPG Cauldronation-Day-21.png Too Cute to Spook 1.png Too Cute to Spook 2.png Too Cute to Spook 24.png Too-Cute-to-Spook-6.png Too Cute to Spook 25.png Category:Witches Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Owls Category:Disney characters